Light Connection
by Bri24
Summary: When Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight, Link thought he'd never see her again, so when she returns unplanned, they must find out how, their bond growing stronger throughout. Who is behind reuniting light and twilight? Rated T for some content. TP LxM
1. First Year Alone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

**A/N: Hey, so I know this chapter is short, but I prefer to write small chapters and I didn't want to start off with too much, but if you like it, I already have five more chapters waiting to be posted! I promise things will get more exciting as the story progresses, and there will definitely be an interesting plot, as well as lots of Midna and Link for those of you who are a fan of them as a couple, just like me! **

**August 23rd:  
><strong>**2nd A/N: I've been editing most of the chapters, adding in more details where there needs to be. It really doesn't change the plot of the story, but I thought I'd let you know just in case!**

* * *

><p><em>"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"<em>

The words sounded distorted as if being heard while underwater. He could see Midna's face to his left, but also to his right. Her imp form filled his vision first, taking in the bulky helmet, prominent eyes, and devious smile. Link looked to his right and was once again astonished at the beauty of Midna's true form.

Brilliant orange hair, smooth skin with a tinge of blue that he was dying to touch, and eyes, astonishing ruby red eyes that held a look of sadness. Eyes that were now filling with tears. Midna caught one of them and flicked it towards where he was standing, and with that, he was falling backwards, Midna's face cracking just like the Mirror of Twilight.

Link woke with a start, clammy from the cold sweat that broke out on his skin. He glanced out the window, only seeing a dark veil of violet sky that was filled with bright stars. Link rested his head back on his pillow, remembering the day that Midna shattered the mirror, along with his heart. Her last words still rung in his head as if spoken yesterday, even though it would have been a year ago today.

_"Link, I..."_ She had started, before falling silent for a moment._ "See you later..."_

Was it too noble of him to think that Midna was about to tell Link she loved him? Those unspoken words haunted him everyday since. He would give anything to see her again.

Link had wondered all the time if all of Midna's words were lies. He had believed her when Midna said she wanted to help Hyrule and her own kingdom as well. He couldn't stop thinking that Midna had been using him like some tool she could throw away when she succeeded what she needed to do. Link always felt guilty when these thoughts drifted into his head. Midna wouldn't do that to him. She _couldn't_ do that to him.

But she broke the mirror. After every single thing they had been through together. From uniting in the dungeon of the castle, restoring all the light back to Hyrule, to defeating Zant, and finally ending Ganondorf's dark evil. Through all of that, Midna had found a way to steal his heart, and rip it out of him, taking it with her all the way back to the Twilight Realm.

Link should have been angry, but he couldn't gather any hate for her. No matter what she did, or any hurtful words that she could have said, it wouldn't make Link stop loving her. He couldn't let go of her, because letting go would mean forgetting her, and Link didn't want to forget. He would live with whatever pain came with the heartbreak, as long as it meant being able to live with her memory and the slight shimmer of hope that he could see her again one day.

* * *

><p>Midna had awoken uneasily that morning, due to the dream that had taken place the night before. It was from three hundred and sixty-five days ago when she sealed herself to the Twilight Realm forever. When she shattered the Mirror of Twilight and looked back at Link, his face was full of pure shock, blue eyes wide with disbelief.<p>

She couldn't bring herself to tell Link that she loved him. After everything she put him through, she deserved to be alone. He was constantly risking his life to save not only Zelda's kingdom, but Midna's as well. When Midna had first met him, she only considered him as the divine beast that legends had said would save the Twilight Realm, not even considering him as a person.

But as she watched him return to his human form for the first time, Midna couldn't believe her eyes, or the unexpected pounding in her heart. Link seemed no older than her, with golden hair that fell across his face, and the most beautiful clear blue eyes she had ever seen.

With every step closer to restoring both worlds to normal, she fell in love with Link a little bit more. Midna couldn't give into what her heart wanted, when she was fully aware of her plans to break the mirror.

"It would have been selfish," Midna whispered, voicing her thoughts.

Or so she kept telling herself. If Midna was being truthful, she knew that she should have shared her feelings with Link. She wished her entire being to be with him again.

Midna's duties as the Twilight Princess required her to be serving the community nearly every second of her waking hours. Although she knew it was her job to provide the Twili with her guidance, Midna couldn't help but wish she could have a day to herself where she could sit in front of the broken mirror, and let herself feel the regret, pain, and loss that breaking it had caused her for the past year. It was more than just a desire, it was a necessity for Midna, one that tugged at her heart a little more everyday. She figured that visiting the mirror was the closest way to return to the memories that were, in the best sense, the greatest memories of her life.

She realized that the Twilight Realm was her responsibility, but Midna knew full well that if she could stop thinking and follow her heart, she would give up everything -her crown, her title, the entire kingdom- just to be with Link again.

"Princess?" One of the everpresent soldiers broke Midna out of her deep thoughts.

"What is it?" she snapped, annoyed that her thoughts of Link and the mirror were intruded upon.

"You looked a little...lost, and I wanted to see if you were alright," he stammered.

For a man who was supposed to be protecting her against the harms of the twilight world, he sure wasn't very brave when it came to dealing with an angry princess.

"I'm fine," Midna sneered coldly, being harsher in her tone than usual.

The guard resumed his post after giving her a curt nod. Midna turned her red eyes back to the front of the grand room, adjusting her position in the ridiculously oversized throne the castle had supplied her with, Today was just like any other day in the Twilight Realm, aside from it being the one year anniversary of last seeing the man that she was in love with.

"Another day alone," Midna sighed softly into her palm.

* * *

><p>Link had always loved Ordon village. It was his home, everything that he knew and belonged to. Lately though, he had grown tired of its predictability and familiarity. He longed for the days where he and Midna were constantly on a new, unfamiliar road. The days when he never knew what to expect, where they could be in a temple full of fire, or the blizzarding cold, snowboarding with an overjoyed yeti.<p>

Link loved facing the challenges that those journey's presented him with, but most of all, he loved facing those challenges with Midna by his side. Or rather, on his back or in his shadow. He spent that quest with the love of his life.

He hadn't questioned his feelings once he realized he loved Midna, instead choosing to embrace loving someone so opposite of him, someone who could make him feel like he could take on the world, which was exactly what he did with Midna by his side. Nothing could break his hold on her; it was an iron-link chain.

He crawled down the creaky ladder that led to his treetop house and headed over to Epona, who neighed in warm recognition.

"Hey there, girl," Link cooed, while slipping the worn rope that held Epona still, off of its post. "Are you up for a ride?" he asked.

Epona nudged Link's shoulder, and he took that as her blessing.

The sky had grown lighter as Link had lay in his bed. He had decided long before to take a trip to Ordon spring on the one year anniversary. Link had always felt that spring was the closest to his heart, and he always felt closest to Midna when he visited it. Link mounted Epona's majestic frame, and they set off to his destination.


	2. Holding Your Hope

**A/N Chapter Two! I feel more confident in this chapter than the first one, and I hope you guys like it too! Thanks for the reviews, they were very helpful. Chapter Three will be on its way tomorrow. Enjoy!**

After hours of listening to Twili drone on, one after another, about their petty problems, the bomb of annoyance that had been ticking in Midna's stomach finally reached its limit and exploded. She rose of the throne she was quarantined to, and took one long stride before the alarmed voices rang out.

"Princess! Where are you going?" One soldier questioned.

"Your highness, what about your duties?" A subject asked.

Did these people even have brains? Or any common sense at all?

"We need you, Princess!" A townsfolk exclaimed.

Midna took a deep breath.

"None of you are to disturb me," Midna stared around the room, speaking her words slowly to let her resentment flow through. "This day is adjourned."

A collective gasp rose through the room, causing Midna to roll her eyes.

"But Princess," A flustered guard started.

Midna cut him off. "No more buts! You people can survive without me for one day," she scowled, and with that, hurried out of the room and into the red gleam of twilight before anyone could rush after her.

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe." A trilling voice sounded through her head, and Midna recognized it as Zelda's.

She had forgotten those words that Zelda spoke after she had returned to twilight, the image of Link's scorned face was the only thing imprinted in her mind. After that incident, Midna scrambled to gather every memory, and reminisce her time in the light world.

She had recovered each memory, little by little, until a colourful picture of her journey was painted before her eyes. It was like temporary insomnia.  
>But now, Zelda's words could not be true anymore, considering Midna was the one who changed the entire quote. She was responsible for breaking the passageway from light to twilight. Surely she could be expected to go to hell for contradicting the goddesses' wishes. The two worlds would have been able to exist in harmony if Midna hadn't only been thinking of herself.<p>

"Link, I... See you later," Midna's own voice recited in her head like clockwork.

"Pathetic," she groaned into the twilight air that was never crisp, or stale.

Midna knew exactly where the Mirror of Twilight was, considering it had spit her out in the same location a year earlier. She came to the site multiple times after the incident, or at least tried to, but just the memory of it sent icicles stabbing up from her stomach, straight to her heart, causing Midna to leave just as quickly as she came.

The pain got excessively worse everytime she decided to come, or even just thought about the mirror. Midna was surprised the pain didn't kill her; the mirror, along with Link was on her mind everyday.

Trudging across the grassy field that led to the mirror, the familiar daggers started to jab at her abdomen slowly, as if on a metronome, then started picking up pace with each nearing step towards the circular mirror. The icicles made their way up to her heart, as they had each time before. Midna edged towards the mirror, coming closer than ever before. She was in too deep now to even consider leaving. Taking slow, cautious steps, Midna came within touching distance of it.

What once was the Mirror of Twilight was now a mess. The frame was still shining, only making a semi-circle around the bottom. The weirdest part was that although there wasn't a trace of the mirror left, a swirling grey formed into the same circular shape as the mirror had been before Midna broke it.

She could make out a faint glimmer of blue and white in the center, like it had once been a scene unfolded before her, but was now just a distant memory.

Midna stood there for what seemed like hours, although she knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before her eyes sparked tears. It started out with only one single droplet in the corner of her eye spilling over, then a second one following, and soon Midna couldn't control her emotions and let the tears flood over.

She sobbed loudly, letting all of her regret and hatred towards herself shine through. Wiping the river of tears away with her hands, she spoke the words she was too afraid to tell Link.

"I love you," Midna whispered.

Everything was silent. More silent than it already had been. Midna felt a warm tingling sensation in her stomach, one that replaced the icicles. She looked down at her stomach, trying to pinpoint the cause of it, but only saw the rich black fabric of her dress.

The tingling turned into a tugging, not just an emotional one, but a physical tug, like someone had attached a rope to her bellybutton and was pulling on her like a dog on a leash.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground, trying to fight the leash, but found her toes being dragged towards the mirror. The next tug came quickly, and Midna lost her balance, grabbing onto the only stable thing with her tear-soaked hands; the mirror.

She tried to pull her hands off of the circular frame, only to find that her hands were stuck, as if they were glued to the mirror. She whipped her head back and forth, panicking.

"Hello?" Midna called, knowing nobody would answer.

Focusing her eyes back at the mirror, she searched for any sense of life, or the source that was causing the invisible rope, but the only clues she received was a dull grey that resided inside the mirror. A final ripping at Midna's stomach sent her sailing into the Mirror of Twilight, and into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Link had arrived at Ordon spring quickly with Epona's trotting help, and he had been watching the sun's position change all morning from his back. He had taken to the soft grass that bordered the crystal clear water.<p>

Link remembered this spring being a warp zone when he and Midna were on their journey together. He sighed, thinking of their quest together, as he had everyday all year.

Link never grieved properly over Midna's loss. He believed that if there was even the faintest possibility they would see each other again one day, he would hold on to that glimmer of hope, and would never have be depressed over her departure. Never would he accept the thought of Midna being gone from his life forever.

The sound of hooves were approaching where Link was sitting, and he figured them to be Epona's, until he saw the size of the shadow that a giant white horse cast over him.

"Hello, Link," he lifted his head to see Princess Zelda as the rider.

"Ah, Zelda," he said easily, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Removing the hood of her cloak, she smirked, shaking her head slowly.

"As if you don't know...Wolf Boy," Zelda said, calling him Midna's favourite nickname. Her tone softened. "You, more than anyone, would recall the events that took place a year ago."

Even though her voice was quiet, the words still stung like a million bees.

Link averted her knowing eyes, and stared down at his Triforce symbol, which was glowing faintly on his skin.

"How did you know I would be here?" Link asked.

"I knew you would go to the place closest to home," Zelda answered, "And closest to your heart," she added, voicing Link's earlier thoughts.

"I feel closer to her today than I have any other day," Link admitted, sighing.

"I know you miss her, Link," Zelda smiled softly, "But she will always be in your heart."


	3. Falling Through

**A/N Chapter Three, I hope you like it! This next week is going to be pretty crazy, but I will update as much as I can! I'm hoping to get Chapter Four up either tomorrow or within the next couple of days. Enjoy!**

While Link was having a peaceful discussion with Zelda, Midna was busy being dragged through some kind of uncomfortable vortex.

She was traveling at speeds she never even imagined exist, and she was overcome with a tsunami of nausea. At least when Midna warped, it was at a comfortable pace where she could hear her own thoughts in her head. Now the only thought running through Midna's head was, "Kill me now!"

She didn't know how long the torture lasted, all she could see was black, with occasional flashes of purple that spotted her vision, and a sliver of blinding white when she decided to try and open her eyes. Not a good idea. Just the gravitational force alone on her eyelids was too much to handle.

Were those knives that were ripping up her lungs? Possibly. Midna tried to let out the deep breath she had managed to gulp before being forced into the mirror. No, it couldn't be knives, otherwise there would be a wetness seeping from her insides, and she wouldn't have felt relief from breathing.

Midna suddenly got the sensation she was falling down. Falling, and falling, until air caught up with her, and Midna was suspended in mid-air, her lithe frame spread out like a starfish. Afraid to open her eyes, she slowly peeked out of one. After seeing it was safe and there was nothing that could potentially blind her, Midna opened her eyes fully, glancing around in wonder.

She recognized the crystalline water. The trickling of the small waterfall. Three inches of sand that led into moss green grass. Two horses, one brown, one white. Two figures standing beside each other at the waters edge, both blonde. Midna glanced to her sides, but found nothing but a whiteness that seemed to stretch on for miles, almost as if she was sticking her head into a pool of water, and the scene was unfolding beneath her.  
>A familiar voice sent Midna's face back into the pool.<p>

"I just don't understand what I did wrong."

That voice. It was deep, and manly in the most ways, but musical. As if there was an angel strumming one of his vocal chords like a harp. It was a voice more beautiful than Midna had ever heard before, and one she would come running to after one second. That voice, was Link's voice.

"It was never your fault, Link."

Midna recognized the second voice as well. She had heard it just a while earlier. The trilling, high-pitched tone that had a ringing voice of authority and power lurking behind it.

What would Zelda be doing at Ordon Spring?

Midna panicked. What if Link moved on? What if he and Zelda fell in love the moment she broke the mirror? What if all it took was one look into Zelda's ocean blue eyes for Link to forget about Midna and continue on with his life? Midna shook her head free of all the thoughts of Link and Zelda. It would probably serve her right anyways. Midna was convinced she was set out to live a cursed life after her act of selfishness.

As if Midna hadn't been crying enough today already, she felt her eyes once again fill with tears. Unable to move her suspended body, she couldn't even reach her hand up to stop the tear from falling. It landed in the spring, just like a raindrop from the sky, and Midna could see the water ripple slightly from her skyward position. That was weird. Normally something that small wouldn't even bother the balance of the water. Where Midna's teardrop had fallen was where the blackness of the water started to develop. It spread slowly, as if someone had leaked ink into the water.

"Look, Zelda," Link pointed to the water.

Swirling softly, the blackness gained momentum, spreading to each corner of the spring. Midna could see the black tiles of twilight gather from the darkened water levitate up into the sky, and towards where Midna was floating.

Link's head followed the tiles, and reached Midna's eyes. As she studied his face closer, she noticed Link wasn't looking at her, but through her. As if she was invisible.

"It's a portal," Link stated.

Midna noted the black and blue swirling that opened up beneath her, and suddenly she wasn't levitating anymore. She fell right through the portal, not even managing to do it properly as she had so many times before. This time, she flailed through the sky, waving her arms crazily as if it would stop her from falling. When Midna hit the water with a loud splash, all the blackness that had seeped through rushed back to her, and Midna felt a surge of power enter her body before calming down.

"Well that's never happened before," she murmered to herself, before noticing her clothes were now soaked through.

"Ugh!" Midna exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?"

She stood up on her slim legs and pulled off the black robe she had been wearing over her dress letting it land in the blue-again water with a _plop._

Lifting her red eyes, she met Link's blue orbs.

_Like fire and ice,_ Midna thought, sloshing through the water to Link and Zelda.

"Midna?" Link asked cautiously, as if she could be some sort of imposter, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's really me, who else would it be?" She noted the rhyme in her words. Yes, because now was the time to be rhyming. Midna rolled her eyes internally.

"How did you get here, Midna?" Zelda tilted her head and looked at her quizically.

"Long story short, I went to visit the mirror and something pulled me into it," Midna summed up her painful journey. They didn't need to know about anything else.

A look flashed in Zelda's eyes, but it was gone so quick that Midna didn't have time to place the emotion.

"But that's impossible," Link frowned, "The Mirror of Twilight is broken."

He looked straight at Midna. Was that hostility in his eyes, or sadness? Midna couldn't tell. She had to stay as far away from Link, and his emotions as possible. She would never betray him again.

"Well that doesn't explain how I got here, now does it?" Midna snapped, wincing at how harshly the words came out.

Link took a small step back, knitting his eyebrows. Probably wondering why Midna was so annoyed.

"That doesn't explain why you were even at the mirror in the first place," Link countered.

Midna felt her stomach drop, and the heat rise to her cheeks.

"My motives for returning have nothing to do with this," Midna replied, taking another breath to continue, when Zelda interrupted.

"I know how joyous this reunion must be," Zelda raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "But I think we need to find out exactly how light and twilight reunited without the aid of a fully functional Mirror of Twilight."

"Of course," Midna agreed, stealing another glance at Link.

"You are more than welcome to stay at the castle, Midna," Zelda turned her attention to Link, "You as well, Link. We're going to need your assistance."

Link nodded willingly.

"Let's just find out what obstacles we're going to have overcome this time," he looked at Midna knowingly, causing her skin to crawl uncomfortably.

If love was a rollercoaster, she was in for a long ride.


	4. Play It Safe

**A/N: Chapter Four finally here! Sorry I haven't updated, it's been busy all week. I will try to have Chapter Five up tonight as well, otherwise it be up tomorrow. Hope you like it!**

Link felt as if his heart was ready to explode. Who knew it was possible to feel intense anger, burning passion, carefree love and sweet relief all at the same time. His heart lifted drastically as he watched Midna literally fall from the sky and into the spring. As she dropped, so did the walls that Link had built around himself, and he knew that nothing could replace the warmth in his heart, or the feeling of having the girl he was in love with by his side again.

Even if the mirror's sudden mysterious repair was just a coincidence and had nothing to do with the fact that Midna wanted to return or not, either way Link didn't care. He would do anything in the world to have Midna fall in love with him.

Link still couldn't believe the way he snapped on her though, letting his bitter words seep through. If he was planning on making Midna love him, he had to work more on his self-control, remembering this wasn't last year. He knew his words hurt Midna by the look on her face.

Link stole another glance at Midna, drinking in her unusual beauty. Her soft looking skin, the same blue shade that it was a year ago. Her slim body was still dripping with beads of water, and her wet black dress clung to her beautiful frame. Midna's damp hair, still the brightest orange Link had ever seen. Finally, he gazed straight at her suprisingly warm eyes. As if sensing Link's gaze, Midna stared back into Link's blue eyes, blushing slightly. There was a look in them that he had never seen before. A hard determination mixed with a softness of regret. Was the regret coming from breaking the mirror, or ending up in the light world again? Link couldn't tell, as Midna had ripped her gaze away from his hastily.

He caught Zelda surveying their situation with a smug grin on her face.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Link frowned, annoyed with her growing smirk.

Zelda turned serious, thanks to Link's rude tone.

"Link, I suggest you return to Ordon with Midna and tie your loose ends, then you two can join me in Hyrule tomorrow and we can begin our research," she directed.

Link looked at her silently questioning her. Zelda stared back innocently, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Is there any reason why you and I can't return tonight together, and get a head start, Zelda?" Midna asked, desperately.

Link felt as if he had been punched right in his heart.

"You need to familiarize yourself with the light world again, Midna," Zelda explained, "And considering you spent most of your time with Link last time, you'll probably remember things better when you're with him anyways," she raised a blond eyebrow, as if searching for something in Midna's now defeated glare.

"Fine," Midna said coldly.

Zelda turned on her heel, and threw her hood back over her long hair in one swift motion. "See you two in the morning," she called over her shoulder, before disappearing with her horse into the woods.

"Let's go then," Midna slightly stomped to Epona before pulling to a stop.

Link saw her sigh, clearly annoyed.

"I suppose you know how to ride one of these better than I do," Midna turned back to him, an eyebrow raised.

Link couldn't help the smirk that took place on his face. Of course Midna was always angry when someone knew more than her.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Are we riding a horse or not?"

The mound of black fabric that was in the middle of the water caught Link's eye. Why not annoy her just a little longer?

He sloshed through the spring dramatically before picking up her robe and sloshing right back to her. Link rung the drenched fabric out, dripping on her slightly as he did so. Midna rolled her eyes.

"I think you dropped this," Link smirked cockily as he dropped the soaking fabric onto her crossed arms.

"Thanks," she answered sarcastically.

"Have you ever mounted a horse?" Link changed the subject.

"Clearly not, or I would be on it already," Midna continued with the sarcasm, but let a slight smile slip, probably laughing at her own joke.

"Alright, Princess, hold on," Link grabbed each side of her slender waist, and hoisted her onto Epona's back.

"Never call me that," Midna's voice hardened.

"What? It's your title, is it not?" Link asked innocently, mounting Epona.

"Only my subjects get to call me that," Epona picked up speed, and Midna wrapped her arms around Link's waist involuntarily. "You're a Hylian, not a Twili, so my name is Midna to you, as it always has been." Midna finished.

"I forget you actually get talkative when you want to prove a point," Link chuckled.

He felt Midna's head brush his back, so he looked behind him.

Sensing his gaze, she lifted her head again, and Link saw her normally blue cheeks blushing like a beautiful rose. Midna quickly ducked her head again, staring down at Epona's back.

"Um, aren't we here?" she asked quietly.

Link hadn't noticed their surroundings had changed, and was surprised to see his treetop house waiting in front of them. He pulled Epona to a stop, and hopped off of her, holding his hand out to Midna.

She looked at it for a moment before taking it. Link could feel the shock of electricity course through his veins where their skin made contact. To further the feeling, Link took hold of Midna's slender waist with his other hand and pulled her down gently, letting his hands linger on her for a moment longer than necessary.

Midna dropped her hand from Link's and cleared her throat.

"We should..." she trailed off, glancing at his house.

"Yeah, let's go," he blushed.

Link led Midna up the ladder to his wooden house, and opened the door, guiding her inside.

"I think you've seen in here before," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I remember it," Midna said distantly, gazing around.

Link watched her tour his house before speaking.

"I should probably head into town. Tie my loose ends," Link quoted, "Tell everyone I'm leaving."

"Okay," Midna nodded.

"You can come if you want," he added.

Midna shook her head, "No, it would be easier if I didn't," she insisted and gestured to her whole profile, "This would be a lot to explain anyways."

"Alright," he agreed warily.

"I'm sure I can entertain myself here," she raised an eyebrow at his expression.

Link nodded as he left the house, and mounted Epona, trotting into the village. He scoped the range for Bo, Ordon's mayor, and Link's father figure.  
>The village was so small that finding one person in particular was an easy task.<p>

Link spotted Bo's large tunic-clad figure and Ilia's significantly smaller one on their front porch. He slowed Epona to a stop in front of them.

"Link!" Ilia exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to your father," Link explained, nodding at Bo. "Excuse us for a minute."

He jumped off Epona and led Bo out of Ilia's hearing distance before speaking.

"Bo, I have to leave Ordon again-" Link started before Bo cut him off.

"But Link! It feels as if you just got back!" Bo exclaimed, "You know how Ilia will react to this," he scolded.

"I know," Link sighed, "But I'll only be gone for a month, maybe even less."

"Can I ask where you're headed?" Bo questioned.

"Hyrule. Princess Zelda has business she needs help taken care of." That business being the love of my life, Link thought.

"Very well," Bo nodded understandingly, "Take as much time as you need."

"LINK!" Ilia screeched, causing them both to jump and rush back to her.

Ilia was bent over Epona's back haunch, examining it intently.

"Not again," Link groaned internally.

"Her leg is cut, Link!" she scolded. "I'll take her to the spring. Again," Ilia frowned, leading Epona cautiously in the other direction.

"I'm sorry about her, Link," Bo sighed, "You know how she gets around you and Epona."

"It's alright," Link sighed back, and started trudging in Ilia and Epona's direction.


	5. Confessional

**A/N: Chapter Five! Woop, two chapters in one day! Anyways, I know it's a bit short, but I still hope you all will like it. Enjoy!**

Midna loved Link's house. It practically screamed of everything that made Link, Link. The ladders that led up to his bed, the random pots and pans that were strewn all over, even the warm, crackling fire reminded Midna of him. Even though Midna loved sitting in his warm, forest scented house, she was growing bored. Link had been gone for at least an hour, and she couldn't do much for entertainment indoors.

"He probably won't be back anytime soon," Midna muttered to herself, "I might as well go enjoy the light."

She opened the door, forgetting how bright the mid-day sun was in the light world, and jumped into the closest shadow she could find, shielding her red eyes. Midna jumped off the elevation of Link's treetop house, not bothering to use the ladder, loving the whoosh of wind passing her ears as she fell towards the earth. She jumped from shadow to shadow, making it into a game and letting her stress melt off her body. Midna was having so much fun with her new amusement, she hardly noticed that she was already at the entrance to Ordon spring, and the fact that there were voices emanating from it.

Midna slowed down and darted into the closest shadow, which happened to be behind a thick tree, and the closest to the voices. She could hear a girl's voice complaining, high-pitched like bells.

Midna placed it as the farm girl who had received the bad case of insomnia. Ilise? Isabel? Midna hadn't spent much time thinking about her anyways.

Another voice, this one a man's, was deep and sounded like it was pleading. It belonged to Link. Why would he be at the spring though? He was supposed to be in Ordon. It seemed like Link was apologizing for something.

Midna peered around the tree, trying to get a closer look. Pushing a stubborn branch out of her line of vision, she saw Link examining Epona's back leg, the farm girl standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Ilia, you know I didn't mean to hurt her," Link said desperately.

Ilia. Midna knew it was some 'I' name. This Ilia sure seemed to care a little to much about Epona. From what Midna could see from her concealment, the horse was just fine.

"Honestly, it's not even that bad. It's just a little red," he continued.

"I know, Link," Ilia said quietly, and Midna had to strain her ears to hear her, "I just wanted an excuse to get you here. Alone." She purred.

Midna raised her eyebrows, taken back. So the little farm girl has it bad for the hero? Classic.

She couldn't see Link's expression, as his back was still turned to Midna.

"But...why?" Link asked.

"I know you're leaving again, Link. I could tell from the look on your face when you came to see me," Ilia stated matter-of-factly.

"I came to see your father," Link corrected, straightening up.

Ilia continued as if she didn't hear him.

"The point is, I'm not letting you leave again without telling you something first," she grinned mischeviously.

Link backed up a few steps, and now Midna could make out the details on his face clearly. Ilia followed his footsteps.

"You know how long we've known eachother, Link. And I know you've wondered too. What it would be like," Ilia paused, edging even closer to Link's body, "If we were more than friends."

Midna felt her jaw drop, and watched as Link's face went blank. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"I love you, Link," Ilia wrapped her arms around Link's neck, and kissed him full on his lips.

Jealously ripped through Midna like fire in a hot air balloon, and she strongly considered giving up her hiding place to grab that stupid little farm girl by her short hair, and shove her face first into the water.

Link didn't return her embrace, nor did he stop it. When Ilia was finally satisfied with herself, she pulled back, keeping her arms around Link. Only then did Link reach up to his neck, pulling her hands away gently.

Midna's teeth remained gritted, her fists clenched.

"Look, Ilia, I know how long you've wanted to say that, and I think it's flattering you chose me, but..." Link paused, "I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

Ilia looked stunned, but still spoke.

"You know, everyone in the village says that we're going to get married," Ilia stated.

"I'm sorry," Link said, "I just don't love you that way, Ilia."

His words helped Midna's teeth ungrind, but her fists remained clenched into balls.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" She accused, somewhat angrily.

"Yes," Link admitted.

Midna felt her heart flutter.

"She doesn't love me, though," Link sighed, and with that, her heart deflated just as quickly.

"Yes, yes, I do!" Midna wanted to scream from the trees.

"Well whoever she is, she's missing out," Ilia said.

She kissed him once more softly before leaving the spring to Link and Midna.

She waited until she could no longer hear Ilia's footsteps before giving up her hiding spot. Midna was going to try to be pleasant about this, even though there was still a ball of anger bouncing inside her stomach.

"You are quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" Midna tried to say playfully, although without much success.

He jumped at her voice.

"Did you see all of that?" Link blushed.

"Every last bit," Midna replied.

"I'm sorry about her," Link apologized, "I knew she felt that way, I just wasn't expecting her to be... physical about it," Link blushed again.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Midna asked, "Why don't you go apologize to the girl you think doesn't love you?" Her heart was pounding loudly, the icicles stabbing at her chest as she waited for his response.

Link averted Midna's eyes, his face still beet red.

"Let's just go home," he mumbled.

Midna felt her shoulders droop, and had to refrain from rolling her eyes once more. She had a nagging feeling that this entire quest with Link was going to be absolutely, completely, bipolar.


	6. Burning Bridges

**A/N Chapter Six! Hope it's good!**

The trip back to Link's was slow, and a quiet one. They walked beside Epona, shuffling the leaves that had fallen off trees. Link didn't look at Midna the entire way back, too busy frowning, clearly deep in thought.

Midna wished her entire being to be able to grab him by the tunic and engulf him in a long-waited kiss. But she couldn't. Midna was intending to honour the promise she made to herself. If she could keep her guard up, she wouldn't have a problem with keeping her emotions locked away.

Besides, Link deserved a girl who could take care of him, and love him without having to worry if she would be gone the next day. He deserved a woman like Princess Zelda, where he could become the king of Hyrule, and live the fairytale story of a perfect life.

Midna couldn't give him any of those things. She was never required to genuinely love a man, only to find one who could properly represent the twilight realm. She didn't know how to give her heart out and trust someone to always take care of it. She would never be able to make Link happy.

Midna was so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed Link was finally looking at her. His gaze always made her skin crawl, like he could see straight through Midna's facade.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, eyebrows knitted.

"Yes." Midna answered. "Why?"

"You look a little upset," he admitted.

Midna forced her face to harden. "I'm fine."

Link didn't answer, choosing instead to turn to Epona and stroke her head. Midna was first to climb up the ladder, pulling the door open hastily.

"I only have one bed," Link called from while climbing, "You can sleep up there. I'll find somewhere else."

He grabbed a colourful blanket from a brown chest, and handed it to Midna.

"We should probably get some rest," Link continued, glancing out the window at the now setting sun, "We have to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay," Midna agreed, slinging the blanket over her shoulder and climbing into Link's bed.

She leaned over the edge of the wooden railing and saw Link creating a makeshift bed out of mismatching quilts. Midna watched in silence, not knowing if she should speak or not. After a few minutes without noise, Link spoke.

"Midna?" he asked, "Do you have any idea why the mirror is working again?"

She was taken back slightly.

"No," Midna answered, "Why, do you?"

"Not at all," he admitted. "I want to know why, though."

"So do I," she said quietly.

"Do you want to be here?" Link asked.

Well that was out of the blue.

"I want to know why all of this is happening again," Midna said, dodging the question.

Link frowned, but didn't push the subject.

"Goodnight, Midna."

"Goodnight."

Midna sighed, leaning her head onto the surprisingly plush pillow, smelling Link's woodsy scent. She wrapped the colourful blanket around her, watching dusk fall.

Even though Link was two levels beneath her, she could hear his shallow breathing and occasional shifts under the quilts. She closed her eyes, listening until Link's breaths became heavier and evenly paced. It wasn't until Midna heard his light snoring that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Midna was aware she was dreaming, considering the floating feeling that was tingling in her feet. She was in an enclosed room with familiar circular mirrors, ones that she recognized as the Mirror of Twilight. They were rotating agonizingly slow. So slow, it was beginning to make Midna uncomfortable.<p>

She felt a sudden urge to touch the mirror. Extending her long arm, she grazed one of the mirrors with her index finger. Suddenly, all the circles began swirling at a pace so fast it was beginning to make Midna dizzy. Midna couldn't close her eyes for some reason, nor could she reach her hands up to cover them.

She spun around, trying to find an escape from all the twirling mirrors when they suddenly stopped. Midna looked over her shoulders for any sign of life.

A low growl snapped her attention back in front of her. Midna recognized this wolf. Blue eyes, black fur, faint glowing triforce. It was Link, and his teeth were bared at her as if he was ready to attack.

"Link?" Midna asked, "Link, it's me. Midna."

He growled once again, eyeing her suspiciously.

Her attention was diverted when all the mirrors cracked simaltaneously, breaking into millions of pieces.

When she looked back, the wolf was gone, and there were two strong hands running up Midna's shoulders.

"You are going to pay," she heard human Link whisper in her left ear, "You chose to be selfish, Midna."

He switched to her right ear.

"Why would I love you after everything you've done?" Link chuckled, "You deserve to be alone."

Midna felt her lower lip trembling, but remained still.

Link released her shoulders. He circled Midna so he was facing her.

There was a fierce, wild look in his blue orbs that Midna had never seen before. "I'm sorry," she heard herself choke out.

Midna watched Link's eyes soften into a buttery, lovesick look, a small smile perched on his lips.

He leaned into her slowly. Assuming Link was going to kiss her, Midna let her eyes close. He stopped an inch away from Midna's lips, and she could feel his cool breath tingling on her skin.

"You broke my heart," Link whispered.

Midna snapped her eyes open, only to find Link gone. Her feet were knocked out from under her, and Midna was falling into a deep hole of darkness.

* * *

><p>Midna woke with a start, a cold sweat clinging to the back of her neck. She reached a hand up to her face, surprised when it came away damp from tears.<p>

Glancing out the window, she saw the sky was a murky black covered in clouds. Midna could hear Link's heavy breathing, and she slowly descended from the ladder, side stepping where Link's sleeping figure was. She quietly opened the door and stepped into the cool night air.

Sitting on the wooden boards, Midna let her long legs dangle off the edge. Her heartbeat was finally beginning to slow down, the lingering sweat leaving her skin entirely.

What was with that dream? Midna didn't know if Link loved her or not, or if she had broken his heart. It could've just been part of Midna's fantasies that Link was in love with her, and actually had missed her for the past year. It may have been conceited of her to think so, but Midna had a feeling that Link wanted her to be more than just his best friend, and honestly, that was the only thing Midna wanted right now. She would throw everything away, her crown, the twilight realm, and anything else to be with Link forever. But Midna couldn't forget about the promise she made to herself, and subconciously to Link.

Midna sat outside for what seemed like hours, watching the sky lighten and the sun peek out from the horizon. As if sensing the sudden burst of light, she heard Link open the door and his not-so-quiet footsteps on the wooden boards.

"Oh," he said, looking surprised she was outside, "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," she answered.

"Oh," he repeated. "Why?"

"Bad dream," Midna admitted.

"About what?" Link asked.

"It was nothing," she said quietly.

He frowned.

"We should probably get going. I'll grab everything we need," Link said.

Midna grabbed her black robe from the table, slipping into it as she ran her fingers through her bright orange hair.  
>Link quickly shoved a few tunics, water, and some red, gooey looking substance into a beat up bag. He grabbed his sword and shield off of a weathered hook, and jumped off the ladder. Midna followed, watching as he strapped the bag to Epona. Without warning, he grabbed Midna by the waist and hoisted her onto the horse, following afterwards.<p>

"I could've done that myself," she mumbled.

"We're supposed to be there today, Midna, not in a week," Link joked.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Let's go, then," she said.

"I need to make a stop in Castle Town before we go to see Zelda," Link explained.

"For what?" Midna asked.

"It's a surprise," he said mysteriously, leaving Midna confused. "Let's go, Zelda's waiting."

Link pushed Epona to a trot, and they started their journey to Hyrule Castle.


	7. Open Arms

**A/N: Chapter Seven for you all! I hope I'm not giving away too many spoilers in this chapter but I really hope you guys will love it! :)**

Riding through the light world gave Link an exhilirating feeling everytime. He loved feeling the wind whip his face, mussing his hair. He loved the aching feeling in his hips after riding for hours. But most of all, Link loved pushing Epona to run as fast as she could, which made Midna wind her thin arms around Link's sturdy waist. Probably only because of the fear she was going to fall off, but either way, Link could still feel electric jolts course through his body.

He had awoken that morning with an aching in his back, wondering why he was laying on a bundle of blankets and not on his high-rise bed. As his thoughts began to gather, Link remembered the events from the previous day, butterflies building in his stomach, a grin widening on his face. Stepping out on the front porch and seeing Midna perched on the edge perfectly, her hair mussed from sleep, ruby eyes glinting, could make Link completely forget about her absence for the past year and have him following her like a lost puppy for the rest of his life.

Link and Midna spent more time in silence than they did talking, riding through the now peaceful Hyrule Field. Zelda must have been crazy when she asked them to be there in the morning, because they didn't approach Castle Town until late afternoon, when the sun was starting to dip in the sky.

Link was planning on stopping at a new shop in Castle Town, one that he had heard about from Rusl. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks ago that he had asked Link to accompany him to Castle Town in search of a new ring for his wife, one to mark their twentieth anniversary. Link had politely declined, knowing that anything remotely connected to romance would send him over the edge and into a spiral of depression. So Rusl had set off by himself, returning a few days later with an empty wallet and a diamond encrusted ring that shone even with no sunlight.

Link had meant it when he told Midna his stop was going to be a surprise. Just not one he could share with her right away. He was intending to make Midna his wife, no matter how long it took, no matter if Link had to find his way back to Twilight, he would do it.

He had grown up learning to be a proper gentleman, mostly from Rusl himself, but also from Bo, and all of the married men in the village. They had taught Link that the highest honour in life was to marry the one you were in love with, and shower her with affection and give your heart and soul into everything that connected back to that one woman. So that was what Link intended to do. He had waited his entire life to feel genuine love for a woman.  
>At the beginning of his quest with Midna, he found her to be annoying, self-centered and conceited. But as their time together rode on, Link grew to love the quirks that made Midna who she was. The way that she took to loving the light world, and wanting to save it just as much as her own. How she always had the same mischevious sense of humour. Link realized too late how strongly he felt. He could have told her before she broke the mirror. She could have stayed in his life for the past year. He just hoped that proposing could make Midna forget about everything bad that had happened in their past and be willing to spend her future with Link.<p>

Rusl had told him that the store was in the central square, with a blue door, and no sign. Link wondered why, but realized it would probably work to his advantage if Midna didn't know what he was out to buy.

As they turned into the square, Link slowed Epona down, searching for the blue door. He had to make three rounds with his eyes, dodging townsfolk, before spotting the watery-looking painted door. Guiding Epona through the crowd of people, he jumped off, tying her to a post.

"I'll be right back, just stay here" he told Midna, not waiting for her answer before slipping through the door.

To say the building was amazing would be an understatement. The ceilings were high, draped in red velvet as were the carpets that stretched throughout the stores. There was a wide selection of everything from simple gold rings to diamond encrusted crowns. A well dressed, blond woman approached Link from behind the front counter.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" She asked.

"Actually yes," Link felt his cheeks heat up, "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Well you've come to the right place!" The woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "What is this woman like?"

"She's...different," Link decided, "Nothing like an ordinary girl."

"I suggest the silver bands. We have a variety of stones that could be embedded," she offered.

"Alright," Link agreed, scanning slowly over the glass cases.

"Follow me," the woman motioned.

Link tailed her to the front, leaning over the selection of rings when he saw it.

The ring stuck out from all the others, clearly more special than the rest. The band was a rich gold, more beautiful than Link had ever seen. There was a simple ruby that reminded him exactly of Midna's pretty eyes. It was encrusted in a familiar pattern, one that Link recognized as the square shaped Twilight patterns.

"I'll take this one," Link decided immediately, pointing to the glittering ring.

"Ah," she smiled, "That is one of our best pieces."

"It's perfect," he grinned.

She pulled the ring out from under the glass case, setting it on top.

Link picked it up, holding it to the light and watched it shimmer.

He set it back on the counter, pulling out his wallet.

"It will come out to be 1500 rupees," the saleslady announced.

A little more expensive than Link had guessed, but he would do anything for Midna. He handed the woman the correct amount of rupees, stealing  
>another glance at the ring. She wiped it off with a soft cloth, and placed it inside a navy blue velvet case.<p>

"Have a nice day," she smiled, handing the box to Link.

He thanked her, tucking the ring into his tunic pocket, and pushed the blue door open.

Midna was still sitting atop of Epona, clearly bored.

"Did they have what you were looking for?" she asked, shifting her weight on Epona.

"Nope," Link lied, averting her eyes.

"Oh," she said, seeming slightly disappointed.

He hopped onto Epona, undoing the rope that held her still, and directed her to the way of the castle. Link hadn't been here in what felt like ages. He had forgotten how big the corridors were and how long they stretched on for. They had to stop at what seemed like every corner to ask soldiers on guard for directions. After what felt like hours, they finally reached the highest tower, climbing stone stairs up to the top where Zelda awaited. Her door was partially open, and Link could hear her speaking quietly to someone he couldn't see.

"Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

Her voice stopped abruptly, and he heard Zelda's footsteps cross the tiled floor.

"Finally, you two are here," she pushed the door open, gesturing them inside.

Link looked around, seeing no one in the perimeter of the room.

"I thought you were going to be here a little earlier," Zelda frowned, pacing. "No matter. Let us get to work."

"Zelda, are you alright?" Midna asked, her black eyebrows knitted.

"Oh yes, I'm fantastic!" Zelda exclaimed brightly.

Link caught Midna's eye and shrugged.

She blinked, returning her attention to Zelda.

"Well then... Let's just get to work," Midna said.

Zelda seemed to relax, her eyes now wearing a slightly less bewildered look than they had a moment ago. She gestured for them to sit at the circular table placed in the center of the room.

"We'll start with how Midna came across the mirror," she said, "And I need the whole truth," Zelda added sternly.

"Alright," Midna sighed, "Well, the mirror was placed in a field across from my kingdom. I had...went to go visit it then. There was no actual mirror, just a murky grey haze, and the frame."

Midna took a deep breath.

"I had been standing there for a while, and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. I will admit, I had been crying, and my hands were wet from tears."

She looked down, her cheeks turning crimson. Link wanted to reach out to her sad-looking frame and reassure her.

"There was something tugging at my stomach after that," Midna explained, "Like someone had attached a rope to my waist and was pulling. I had no choice but to grab onto the frame. I tried to pull them away, but they were stuck like glue. There was another tug, and it sent me sailing through the mirror."

Zelda nodded patiently, gesturing for her to continue.

"So then, I was being pulled through something like a vortex, and then I was suspended in the air," Midna stated, "I could see you two from where I was. A tear of mine fell into the spring, and you know what happened after that," she finished shrugging.

"Thank you, Midna." Zelda smiled softly, pushing her chair back. "Now, if you will both follow me." She strode elegantly out the door.

"Where are we going?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"To the royal library," Zelda explained, "I believe we have some reading to do."


	8. Fairytales Aren't Always Happy

**A/N: Long chapter to make up for not updating in a long time! I worked really hard on this one, so I hope you all like it. If you can, please review, it helps me out a lot! Enjoy! :)**

Midna and Link followed Zelda obediently through the winding halls and twisting staircases to the royal library. Midna felt defeated from her truthful confession, her cheeks still prickling from embarrassment. She had went into more detail than she wanted to, feeling like Link could read her clearly now that the entire mirror encounter was out in the open. Midna had been in the light world for less than fourty-eight hours and already expressed more emotions than she had for the last year.

"Here we are," Zelda announced as the three of them approached a lengthy door that stretched from the floor to ceiling.

The entire entrance was engraved in writing that Midna realized were names.

Zelda pushed the heavy door open, revealing a room with more books than Midna had ever seen in her life. Shelves were packed full of books from all sorts. Skinny, thick, short and tall, every kind of book was there.

Zelda marched with authority to the ladder on the east end of the room.

"I figured we should start with old folklore tales," she said, while climbing up to the top shelf. "There are old stories of light and twilight, ones that our ancestors wrote. There could be clues as to why they are united."

Midna and Link nodded simaltaneously.

"Aha!" Zelda exclaimed, pulling out a thick golden book with black trim. "This is the one."

Hugging it to her chest, Zelda crawled down the rungs of the ladder.

"I know I had said that it was the God's design that we should meet, but I've been beginning to wonder if it's more than that."

She strode to a table, dropping the book on top with a heavy thump.

"But what if it's more than just old folklore?" Midna asked quietly.

"I have theories. It could be possible that Ganondorf is back," Zelda pondered.

Link slammed a fist down on the table.

"That's not possible," he sneered, "I killed him, and he's never coming back."

Midna watched his muscles ripple through the thin fabric of his tunic, and cowered at the menacing hate in his eyes.

Zelda didn't seem the least bit affected by his expression.

"I know, Link," she sighed impatiently, "But we have to consider everything."

"Let's just get to the story," Midna suggested quickly before Link could snap back.

Zelda turned her attention back to the book, opening the heavy cover.

She mumbled the titles of stories to herself before pointing to one called, 'Shadow and Light.'

"This is an old legend that my ancestor wrote," Zelda explained, pointing to the author's name, "See? We have the same name. She was the first princess of Hyrule. We have had princes and kings, of course, but this kingdom originated from her leadership, and there has always been a woman to rule the throne with her king."

Zelda smiled. "I take great honour in being named after a woman so brave, one who could always control this land."

She lifted her head, looking up at Midna and Link. "Shall we?"

Link nodded at the same time Midna motioned her hands for Zelda to continue.

She flipped to the correct page, staring at the sketch that welcomed them.

The top half of the picture was of a man with shaggy hair in a green tunic, holding his sword above his head while on a large horse. There was a woman gripping his waist, sheathed in draping fabrics, her long curly hair blowing out behind her. Midna couldn't be sure, but the two held a close resemblance to Link and Zelda. A stone building that Midna recognized as Hyrule castle was in the background behind them.

In the bottom of the picture, it was nearly black. Monsters were drawn in all corners, their teeth glistening sharply. There was a close-up of a cloaked character, painted darkly. Midna could make out the whites of his eyes, and a slimy grin painted on his mouth but nothing else.

There was another character, peeking out from his shadow. This one was cloaked as well, though not as drastically as the other man. She could see the side of the persons face clearly. Midna could tell it was a woman from the long eyelashes and plump lips that her side profile showed, as well as the outline of an unusual crown perched on her forehead. Midna squinted her eyes, leaning in closer to the woman's face. She recognized the bony structure, ski-slope nose and strong eyebrows. She looked at that same face everyday.

"This woman looks exactly like me!" Midna blurted, gesturing to the photo.

"I was thinking the same thing about this guy," Link agreed, pointing to the green-clad man.

Zelda glanced up at them both, before turning the page.

"Events of the darkest sort are taking place, evil creeping in from every corner, no mercy for left for anyone who survives for the goodness of the world." Zelda read, "There is a force that is taking over Hyrule, one far darker than anyone could have ever imagined possible. The Mirror of Twilight has been constructed by the gods to keep evil from infiltrating our world, but it has defied our wishes and evil is attempting to take over."

"It sounds a lot like what happened last year," Link observed.

Midna nodded.

Zelda continued. "There is a tribe descended from sorcerers, and this tribe attempts to gain control of the Sacred Realm after the Triforce was created."

Link and Zelda's markings glowed brightly as if in response.

"This tribe fails to gain control however, and the Goddesses banish them to a far-away land that is known as the Twilight Realm." Zelda said.

"That was the tribe I was born into," Midna whispered.

Zelda ignored her. "Over many, many years, these banished beings turn from their original human forms, into a completely different race. They are now called the Twili. These beings adapt to their new home in the shadows, giving up on their plans of taking over the Sacred Realm."

Midna looked at her hands, wondering what they would look like in a peachy colour rather than light blue.

"The evil that has infiltrated our world goes by the name of Ganondorf. He was facing his death sentence by the Ancient Sages, the Mirror of Twilight poised to banish him forever. Ganondorf gained power from their hatred of the Twili, thereby cheating death and escaping unharmed."

"Just like the story we were told when we went to the Mirror Chamber." Link nodded.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, adding onto the story. "One foolish Twili, a candidate to be king, believes Ganondorf is sent as a god when he shows up in the Twilight Realm. This man vows to do anything for Ganondorf, anything he can. Ganondorf shares his evil magic with the man, sending him to take over the kingdom. There is a woman who is also eligible to rule, one of extreme beauty and wit, and also chosen by her people over the man himself. He uses Ganondorf's magical powers to steal the woman's deserved throne, transforming her beauty into a cursed form, and the rest of the Twili into beasts. Ganondorf orders him to cover the world in Twlight, and the man willingly obeys, unleashing evil throughout Hyrule."

"That's exactly what Zant did to me, and the Twilight Realm!" Midna exclaimed.

"Chaos is strewn through the once peaceful land, and I am forced to give up my kingdom to the foolish man. I have heard about the Chosen Hero, the one who is set to save our world from evil. The rightful Twilight Princess has sought me out, enlightening me of her tribe's legends. They say that the one who will save us all will appear as a blue-eyed beast."

Midna sighed quietly. "But... why is everything repeating itself?"

Zelda frowned, but continued. "I am locked in the castle, my only passage to the outside world is a window. I cannot see Hyrule changing drastically, but little by little Twilight is disappearing and light is returning. I do not remember many events after giving part of my life away to the Twilight Princess, but I can connect myself to her mind and see her and the hero saving Hyrule. The hero wears a green tunic, and wields the Master Sword, given to him by the gods. I watch as they defeat the usurper, and restore the Twili."

"The hero duels with Ganondorf, and I am returned to my body at last. I watch as the sword is plunged through Ganondorf's chest, seemingly killing him. The princess returns through the Mirror of Twilight, promising to come visit us after her kingdom is restored. The hero and I spend more time together, blossoming into a new friendship that I had never been exposed to before."

Midna wondered if the princess had considered breaking the mirror.

"He confesses to me his feelings for the Twilight Princess, admitting that he had fallen deeply in love with her. He tells me that she was the reason he wanted to save Hyrule, and restore her throne. I am shocked, but nevertheless, accept his feelings for the woman."

Midna peeked over at Link, only to find him doing the same to her, his pink face matching hers.

"The princess never comes back, as she had promised before returning to the twilight. I go with the hero to the Mirror Chamber, accompanying him to the Twilight Realm in search of the woman he loves so dearly. We find her, but not alone. She is ruling her throne with another man that she calls her husband. She spots us, explaining desperately that she needed to return to her throne and serve the Twilight Realm, telling us she can't return to the light world if she is to be a proper queen. The Chosen One chooses not listen to her, instead running quickly back to the mirror, vowing never to return. He spirals into a thick depression, never healing, never moving forward, never considering his duties as the hero." Zelda read intently.

Midna felt her throat tighten, her eyes starting to tingle with tears, even though it was just the story.

"I grow sick with worry about this man who has become my friend, the one who holds the matching Triforce of mine. I decide to pay a visit to the gods, praying to them for the hero's return. I am shocked by the news that I am told. They give me a prophecy, one that still rings in my ears to this day."

Link leaned in expectantly.

"'The Chosen One has failed us. Ganondorf will return and evil will take over.'" Zelda's face drained of all colour, her blue irises growing wide. "'The seventh ruler will face the hero's punishment, and history will repeat itself once again. If the second hero is foolish enough to make the same mistake as the first, evil will return only one year later.'"

Zelda's mouth hung open in shock, her eyes terrified.

"Zelda?" Midna's voice shook.

"I'm the seventh ruler," she whispered, "This is all happening because of me."

"It's not your fault." Link shook his head furiously. "This was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not."

"What was the mistake that you made though?" Zelda asked, worried. "I thought you killed him."

The answer dawned on Midna.

"You fell in love," she said softly.

"Sorry?" Link looked straight at Midna.

"You fell in love," Midna said again, this time more clearly. "You fell in love with someone you're not supposed to."

Something inside Zelda snapped quicker than Midna knew was possible.

"You fell in love?" She screeched. "We have to go through this again because...because...Your. In. Love?" Zelda enunciated each word.

Link took a step back, his eyes widening slightly.

"I knew you liked her, I just thought it was something you could get over!" She continued shouting, "I gave you all of my sympathy! I let you tell me everything. I talked you through all of it and you still couldn't get over it?"

"Calm down, Zelda!" Link shouted back.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my entire kingdom is at stake because of you? It's not my fault at all, you're the Chosen One, it's your responsibility to do what you're supposed to!" Zelda's shoulders were shaking.

Midna had never seen her this angry, or this out of control. All she could do was sit in stunned silence.

"You don't even need to be in love, Link!" She carried on, "You're nineteen years old, you have a lot of life left."

A burning anger flashed in Link's eyes. "No, I don't! I'm off nearly everyday fighting someone or something that's threatening your title, or your throne. I'm risking my life trying to save this world!"

Zelda seemed at lost for words, so she turned to Midna instead.

"You just had to come to the light world and make Link your little pet didn't you?" She sneered, "We could have been done with Ganondorf. You could have left the mirror unbroken. You didn't have to break his heart! You didn't have to be so selfish!" Zelda ended with a screech.

"This isn't her fault!" Link's veins were pulsating so furiously, Midna could see them clearly.

Midna took a deep breath. "Let's just calm down. This isn't any of our faults. All we can do is prepare ourselves for Ganondorf. By the sounds of it, he's not back yet, so we have time."

She watched as Link closed his eyes, the redness in his face calming down. Zelda rubbed her eyes with her right hand, tapping her left one on her hip.

"We still have plenty of things that we need to work through," Midna continued, "But we did this before, and we can do it again."

"That doesn't mean I want to," Zelda snapped.

Slamming the book closed, Zelda kicked a chair out of the way, stopping in the doorway, book in hand.

Sending an icy glare at Midna, she spoke loudly enough for the entire castle hear.

"It's your fault he's in love."


	9. Expected Revelations

**A/N: Chapter Nine, finally some Link and Midna action! Enjoy :)**

Link stared after Zelda as she stomped away furiously. He couldn't believe how she had reacted to Midna's words, completely losing it on both of them. He could still feel the pool of anger in his chest from watching Zelda scream at Midna, terrifying her and blaming her for Link's feelings. It wasn't Midna's fault he had fallen in love, it was just something that happened. He would rather face Ganondorf again than have to live without Midna. Midna, who was leaning against the wall clenching and unclenching her fists, still looking scared.

"That was..." Link started.

"Unexpected? Terryifying?" Midna finished.

"I was thinking the same," he said.

She nodded absently. "So what can we do now?"

"I think we should talk about why this is happening," Link suggested quietly. "Because everything would have gone away if I wasn't... you know..."

"In love?" Midna blushed. "Well, you're not supposed to love someone completely opposite of you. They always turn out to be the selfish ones," she added softly, staring at the ground.

It sounded as if she was suggesting herself but was too shy to ask outright.

Link took the closing steps between them, Midna pressed tight against the wall. He was in too deep to quit now.

She kept her eyes down. Link lifted her chin so he was staring into her red eyes. Brushing her cheek with his hand, he leaned into her ear, whispering,

"Midna, I love you."

He pulled back, keeping his hand on her smooth skin. Her eyes looked lost, although they sparked with a warm glow. A sweet smile perched on her lips.

Link leaned in slowly, waiting for a reaction. For Midna to slip out of his grip and run away, or push him off of her. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned in closing the distance between their mouths.

Midna's lips were full, and sweeter than anything Link had ever tasted. He didn't know how long they stayed pressed into the wall, the castle could have blown up and Link wouldn't have noticed. Too soon, though, she pulled away staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Midna said quietly.

Link never would have guessed that Midna was capable of expressing her love, but was still overjoyed to hear those words come out of her mouth. He broke into a triumphant grin, picking her up by the waist, not caring if it seemed cheesy, and twirled her around the empty library.

Midna laughed, a breathless sound. "We can do this, Link. If we're together, we can do this."

"Damn the old legends, I can be in love and a hero at the same time," Link smirked.

Her face grew serious in an instant. "I thought that ending up back here was going to be a mistake. I even made myself a promise to keep my emotions as far away from you as possible." Midna laughed without humour. "You don't know that I've regretted breaking the mirror everyday for the past year. All I could think of during the moment was that I couldn't come back here again and keep my feelings to myself. I never even considered for a second how you might be feeling, and I'm sorry, Link, I really am." She grimaced. "It was the most selfish thing I could have done to anyone."

Link listened silently, keeping his eyes locked to her face.

"I was going to tell you I loved you before I did it," she whispered, a single tear falling from her eye. "But I couldn't. You were supposed to be the hero and it felt like you could do so much more if I wasn't in your life."

"Oh, Midna..." He pulled her into his chest. "That's not true. I've loved you for so long. I would give up all of this if it meant I could be with you."

"We're not supposed to be together," Midna's voice was muffled from Link's tunic. "I can't give you what a girl from the light world can."

Link scoffed. "I don't want anyone from the light world. I want what we have right now, together."

He could feel Midna sigh from under his arms. "We have a lot to explain to Zelda then."

Link groaned. "If she doesn't kill us first."

Midna untied herself from his arms, her face flushed to a rosy pink. "We should go find her," Midna suggested, slipping through the huge door. Link followed, winding his thick hand through her slim one. Midna looked back at their entwined hands, a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm glad that we can finally be honest with each other," she said in a truthful tone, and wrapped Link in another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Giddy. That was the best word to describe Midna's feelings. She had never been this happy in her entire life. To think that she had even considered trying to hide her emotions seemed insane now that she knew Link's feelings and could finally voice her own. She wondered if the prophecy would still come true, even if Link would continue to serve his duty as a hero.<p>

"We should probably go..." Midna pulled her lips away from Link's grinning ones.

"We have to make up for lost time. Zelda can wait," he teased, pulling her back.

Midna smiled, despite her best efforts. "We can't go running around the castle attached to each other all the time. As much as we may want to," she added, giggling.

She was giggling? That was a first. It must be the butterflies acting up in her stomach.

"I suppose you're right," Link agreed.

The venture to Zelda's tower took longer than expected, not because they were lost, but because Link stopped at nearly every corner captivating Midna in kisses.

The door was ajar, and she could see Zelda bent over her book, reading intently. Link knocked on the door, three sharp raps, causing her to jump out of her chair.

Zelda had clearly calmed down, as she opened the door wider, motioning them inside.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Link started.

She cut him off. "No, no! I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to blame you two for this. Like you said, Link, it was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not."

Zelda scanned over them both, a scrutinizing look in her eye.

"If this legend is true, however, I think you two need to at least try and establish a bearable relationship, even if it is just friendship."

Midna glanced over at Link. "About that... we're going to try to make our relationship work-"

"Romantically," Link interrupted, taking Midna's hand drawing her closer.

To her surprise, Zelda actually looked pleased.

"If you two can make it work, I'm happy for you," she congratulated, "But we still need to focus on Ganondorf's possible return."

"Of course," Midna nodded. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do about it?"

"I read further into the legend, and it said that Light and Shadow will entwine once again. The Gods were going to give the hero a second chance to banish Ganondorf once and for all," Zelda shared, "I thought that love was the reason that this was happening again, but the story continued on to say as long as the Chosen One's heart remained strong, the seal on Ganondorf will as well. I can interpret that to mean that as long as you are in love, Link, Ganondorf will not be able to harm our world. Since Midna is the object of your affection, her world cannot be harmed either."

Midna felt sudden wave of sadness. She wasn't part of their world, and she never could be completely. She couldn't just ask Link to come back with her to the Twilight Realm for the rest of his life, but she also couldn't abandon her kingdom again. What if the mirror was never fixed? Midna could be stuck in the light world forever. She briefly remembered a part of the legend.

'Over many, many years, these banished beings turn from their original human forms, into a completely different race.' Was she destined to become Hylian, with pink flesh and cool eyes?

Zelda interrupted her thoughts. "She also said that Ganondorf will show on the seventh day after Light and Twilight have been reunited. Midna arrived yesterday, and she was the first sign of Twilight, so we have five days left to prepare, starting tomorrow."

"What can we even prepare?" Link questioned.

"We need to secure the castle, and send the subjects of Castle Town away. I can take care of that, but I need you two to go on a short quest for me tomorrow," Zelda directed, "At the end of the legend, my ancestor included a potion that is said to bring unfathomable power to the possessor. I want you to gather the ingredients so we can brew this potion. I'll warn you now that not everything is easy to obtain, but I know you two can get it done in time."

She ripped a piece of parchment out of a leather notebook. Dipping her quill in ink, Zelda began recording a list of ingredients.

"I suppose you two need a room for tonight," she murmered absently.

Midna felt her face burning at the word 'room' as in singular, not plural.

She could hear Link smirking at her, and squeezed his hand in an anchor grip.

"Is that alright with you?" Zelda glanced up from the table, seemingly unaware of their exchange.

"It's fine by me," Link chuckled.

"Me too," Midna squeaked.

Well that's embarrassing. Now Link was going to think she didn't want to spend the night with him, alone. Last night had been different. They were in a spacious house, with two floors between their beds.

Folding up the parchment, Zelda handed it to Link.

She called out the door, "Cicilia, I need you to show these two to their room."

A servant that Midna hadn't noticed, nodded her head. "Of course, your Majesty."

"I'll see you in the morning," she smirked indiscreetly, "Have a good night."

If Midna's face was red before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Goodnight, Zelda," Link rolled his eyes, following Cicilia out the door.

Midna and Link's room was beautiful, and majestic in every way. The floors were draped with red velvet rugs, as were the curtains. All of the furniture was finished in a shining wood, including the bed, which was the biggest thing in the whole room. Pillows were piled strategically, matching the plush burgundy comforter.

"Is this room to your liking?" Cicilia asked timidly.

"It's perfect, thank you," Midna smiled, dismissing her silently.

The servant retreated, closing the door behind her as she went. Link pulled out the piece of parchment from his pocket, then removed the heavy overlay of his tunic, patting the pockets, as if checking for something, before setting it down gently on the back of a chair.

He strode to the bed, landing on it with a bounce. Patting beside him, he motioned for Midna to join. She had to take a jump, the mattress was lifted so high off the ground.

Unfolding the paper, Link began to list the ingredients.

"Wing of a Keese, shell of a Helmosaur, heart of a Kargorok, feather of an Oocca... Great, we get to go back to the sky," Link groaned, "Venom of a Skulltula. Gross, spiders. Skull of a Stalfos and... a single tear from the Twilight Princess..."

That caught Midna's attention. "Why would they need one of my tears?"

"I don't know," Link answered. "Maybe they're special."

"Maybe," she murmured.

Link folded up the paper, tossing it onto a nearby table. "It's been a long day, we need some rest."

He gripped the sides of his thin shirt, and threw it onto the same table. Midna gasped, not a quiet sound.

"What?" He asked self-consciously, staring down at his chest.

Link did have a muscular body, toned and fit, but across all the muscles, there were scars running everywhere. His pale skin was completely ravaged. The scars were sporatically spread, some inches long, some only centimetres and others were a puckered pink, or deep plum. There was one easily six inches long and raised above Link's skin over his heart that Midna couldn't stop staring at.

"Where did you get all the scars?" Midna asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Battle wounds," he shrugged, glancing at his chest again. "I've had most of these for a few years now. This one happened last year," Link said, pointing to the one on his chest. "When I was fighting that dragon in the sky."

How could she not have remembered that? It looked like it was a fatal wound, and could have bled for hours. Link pulled back the covers, nestling himself into the bed. Midna reached out timidly, and grazed the puckered skin with her hand. He shivered under her cool touch. She slipped into the bed too, blowing out the lantern beside it, and was aware that her heart was pounding nervously, although that didn't stop Midna from curling into Link's warm body.

He kissed her softly, moving his lips up to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Midna," he mumured into her hair.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

Link couldn't see her smiling in the dark.


	10. Dead Hearts

**A/N: I am the worst author ever. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had a major case of writer's block. But Chapter Ten is here, and I hope it's good! Please please review, it gives me so much more motivation to write! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Link could feel heat beating on his skin, seeing the morning sun from behind his red eyelids. He could sense Midna's steady breathing on his chest, her hand draped across his stomach, and suddenly, he didn't want to open his eyes and disturb this perfect moment. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Midna's long hair on his cheek, her cool skin curled into him, before slowly opening his blue eyes.<p>

As if sensing the miniscule movement, Midna turned her head and rested her chin on Link's chest. There was a buttery look in her ruby eyes, and Link felt his own melt into the same expression.

She reached up to kiss him, "Good morning."

He returned the kiss all too willingly, "Morning."

"I don't want to get up," Midna sighed, brushing her hair back so it fell silkily over her back.

"Me neither," Link agreed, remembering the previous night.

Although it would have been every man's desire, Hylian or Twili, to spend an entire night alone -no disruptions, and no distractions- with the most beautiful woman, Link wouldn't let himself do anything more than kiss her smooth forehead, and fall into a peaceful sleep with Midna in his arms. His body may have hated him for it, but Link wanted to enjoy his moments with her.

Midna began tracing abstract patterns along his skin with her long fingers, and Link could feel his body punching at him internally, cursing his brain for over thinking the matter. He felt his body shudder slightly, then soften under her touch. This was almost better than when Midna would scratch behind his sensitive ears when he was in wolf-form. He could feel his eyes starting roll back into his head when Midna spoke.

"Do you think we could visit the Mirror Chamber?" she asked.

"Why do you want to go there?" Link questioned back, his words harsher than he intended.

"I just want to see...if the mirror is still broken," Midna admitted.

"It probably still is," he shrugged, the pillows shifting under his movement.

"I know," she said in a small voice, "But it was so weird what happened to me. I want to see if I can do it again..."

"What if you get sent back to the Twilight Realm?" Link frowned.

"Then you can come with me," she countered.

Link stayed silent.

"Please, I just need to know if my kingdom's safe," Midna pleaded, "and to make sure Zant or Ganondorf, or whatever evil hasn't found a way to the twilight."

"Alright," Link sighed, agreeing, "I know we have to save more than Hyrule. Again."

Midna smirked, her eyes dancing. "Look, we're already learning to compromise better than last time."

Link tried to suppress his grin. "That's because you were always the boss in charge. I was just the lowly old wolf who never got an opinion."

"And now I've learned that we're living on a two-way street," she joked, kissing the tip of his nose.

He let out a snicker, mussing her hair. Midna playfully swatted his hand away, pulling back the covers, and bouncing out of bed.

The sun trickling in from the window cast her as a silhouette, and Link marvelled at the smooth lines of her curves as she stretched her lengthy limbs.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Midna strode over, whirling it wide open.

"Nice to see you're up," Zelda nodded, causing Link to grip the sheets, pulling them over his exposed chest. "I thought you would need new clothes for the journey."

She stepped into the room, not paying any attention to Link, and spread the garments on the occupied bed. There was a simple tunic for Link, the over shirt and pants a dark navy, everything else an astonishing white. Midna's dress was a rich burgundy, only a few shades darker than her ruby eyes.

"I figured you might want a map of where to find these ingredients," Zelda threw a piece of parchment on top of the clothes. "And Epona is in the stables if you want to bring her with."

Link pulled the sheets up over his neck when Zelda finally acknowledged his presence.

"You should be able to find everything you need within two days." She met his eyes, staring into them, and Link saw her pupils dilate in the sunlight.

Midna cleared her throat, and Zelda directed her gaze at her. Link looked down, an uncomfortable feeling settling into his stomach from Zelda's gaze.

"I'll leave you two to your journey, then," Zelda nodded, drifting out of the room.

Midna shut the door loudly, turning back to Link. "There's something weird going on with her," she said.

Link had noticed it as well. Zelda could go from unnaturally excited, to worried about her kingdom being destroyed, and her angry outburst added to the table of newfound emotions. The only emotion that Link had ever seen her use the past year, was an undisputed calm. It was almost like something was possessing her.

Link thoughts were interrupted when Midna began changing into the silky dress Zelda had left. She noticed his gaze, and smirked.

"Get changed," she threw a wad of fabric at Link.

He quickly slipped into it, noting the softness of the tunic, and the perfect fit. When Midna had her back turned, he stealthily ducked his hand into his other tunic, sliding the velvet ring case into his navy pocket.

"The map says that we should start in the Forest Temple, go to the City in the Sky, and then finish at Arbiter's Grounds," Midna read.

"Let's go, then," Link suggested, grabbing his sword and shield.

* * *

><p>Zelda walked over to the window as soon as she reached her room, and ran her hands along the bumpy stone ledge. Her cheeks were still flaming from the small, but embarrassing confrontation with Link and Midna. Even though Zelda had to accept their feelings for each other, it still made her uncomfortable and itchy thinking about them… <em>together. <em>She glanced out at her kingdom, lost in her thoughts and felt her eyes glaze over.

An unpleasant oozing sensation crept into her head. Zelda felt a small puncture in the interior of her head, hearing a sound similar to a hissing pipe. The sound grew stronger, causing Zelda to grip her ears with both hands, writhing in pain.

It was gone just as quickly as it came. Zelda unclenched her fists slowly, straightening her back. The scene outside her window was still the same, Hyrule still bathed in warm, yellow light. Zelda could feel a whistle of wind slide from her left ear, to right. She shuddered involuntarily.

The mysterious wind snaked its way up her arms swirling around her neck, concentrating itself under her earlobes. Zelda automatically brought her hands to her ears, trying to swat the wind away, and was shocked to find her palms feeling as if scalding hot water was poured on them. They were turning an angry red, her skin already starting to blister. The wind didn't feel hot on her neck at all. On the contrary, it was a cool gust.

The whooshing stopped abruptly, dust particles still swirling in front of Zelda's eyes. Unintelligible whispering slithered through her head, making her so uncomfortable she let out a whimper. The whispers let out a new sound; a slow, deep chuckle.

Even through her discomfort, Zelda recognized the laugh.

"No need to get so work up, Princess." Ganondorf chuckled.

She whipped her head around, searching through the perimeter.

"You'll never be able to find me, Princess," he laughed, "I'm up here." Zelda felt a tapping in her cranium.

"You are just too easy," Ganondorf mocked. "So predictable, Princess. It was no work at all for me this time."

Zelda was stunned into silence.

"Why, when your only concern in for the 'Hero of Time'" he continued with a sneer, "It's simple to find my way into your head. And I must say, Princess, I had no idea you were in love with the Chosen One!"

"I don't love Link," Zelda sputtered, finding her voice.

"Don't lie to me," Ganondorf spat. "I can see every single thought that ever crossed your mind. Such a colourful imagination you have."

Zelda saw images flash past her eyes, ones that she had dreamt up herself. A scene of Link kissing her passionately in the castle courtyard, lingered in front of her eyes.

She felt her cheeks burn scarlet.

"No need to feel so embarrassed. Or guilty, for that matter," Ganondorf said, feeling Zelda's emotions. "I can help you , Princess."

"How can you help me?" she snapped.

"I know how much you hate to admit it, but you despise that imp. I'll dispose of that little brat that your lover is so fond of. " he bargained, "But in return, Hyrule will be my kingdom."

"That's preposterous!" Zelda exclaimed, "I will never give up my throne."

She could feel her legs being forced to walk, over to the vanity mirror in her room. Zelda's reflection was normal, physically, but looking closer, her mouth was twisted into a smirk, her eyes holding a devilish look in them. One eyebrow was raised expectantly. It was nothing close to the fear that Zelda was feeling inside.

She could feel her right hand being weighed down suddenly, and looked to see a dagger with intricate patterns in her fist.

"You will give up Hyrule," Zelda's reflection spoke. "Even if I have to kill you to do it."

The dagger began tracing a pattern along her stomach, the pressure growing stronger after every second.

"Hyrule, or death," Ganondorf spoke. "You get the final decision."

The blade left her stomach, and swept across her hand, leaving a clean cut. Zelda could feel a weight lifted from her body, her reflection no longer cunning, but afraid.

Tears began streaming down Zelda's face as she struggled to find cloth to cover her seeping cut. She flipped her hand back and forth, examining the damage. Her Triforce was radiating a colour only a few shades darker than the blood that was dripping from her palm.

The last time Ganondorf had possessed her, she could only watch sub-consciously, not feeling what he could do to her body. It terrified her to no end to know that he was back, he could use her again, and he knew about her feelings for Link.

Zelda knew how wrong it was to fall for Link, especially considering he was in love with Midna. She didn't want to love him, but ever since he had saved Hyrule from evil, it just made Zelda even more attracted to him. She had secretly hoped that Midna wouldn't return from the Twilight so Link could fall in love with Zelda, and they could be together without worrying about anything else but each other. Although the jealousy tore her apart, Zelda knew Hyrule was her first and foremost worry.

She couldn't let her love for Link destroy her kingdom.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you can ride a horse for days at a time, and not feel as if your legs are going to fall off," Midna complained.<p>

They had retrieved Epona from the stables, and took off in a dead run. Link loved it, but Midna wasn't exactly comfortable with the fast pace. Thanks to the speed, though, they had already reached Coro's hut and the sun hadn't even began to set.

"It's because I actually like horseback riding, and I'm not a wimp when it comes to discomfort," Link teased.

Midna let out an exasperated huff in return.

"Link!" Coro exclaimed when they came into view.

"Hey, Coro!" Link matched his enthusiasm.

"What brings you to Faron Woods?" he asked, reaching up to pet the bird that had just landed on top of his bushy hair.

"We just have an errand to run for Princess Zelda," Link said, hopping off Epona.

Link held a hand out to Midna, helping her off. He suppressed a pleased grin as he watched Coro's eyes grow wide, taking in Midna's beauty.

"Who might this lovely lady be?" Coro asked, addressing her.

"Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm," she said smugly, shaking his overeager hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess," Coro kissed her slim hand.

Link was beginning to become uncomfortable. He hadn't ever considered himself the jealous type, but that didn't mean he wanted every man fawning over Midna.

"We'd better get going," Link urged.

"Don't worry about Epona, I can watch her for you," Coro offered.

"Thanks," he called over his shoulder, disappearing into the shady cavern, gripping Midna's hand.

Thankfully, a Keese came off of the roof immediately. Link drew his sword, slashing it quickly with a strong uppercut.

"That's disgusting," Midna grimaced, watching as Link carved the wing out with his Master Sword.

Link threw the dead carcass at her, laughing as she screamed, taking off towards the temple.

"That wasn't funny!" she screeched, fuming.

"It was to me," he smirked, placing the wing in his bag.

The Forest Temple looked exactly the same since the last time Link had been there. The dim light, soft vines, and circular door were like déjà vu. Link still remembered the Skulltula that would drop from the ceiling every time he came in the first door, and today was no exception. It only took a few easy swipes with his blade, and the venom was dripping out of the Skulltula's mouth and into Link's glass bottle.

"Simple," Link grinned. "I bet we can make it to Lake Hylia before dusk."

Midna's mood was still bitter from the Keese incident, and her only response was a small huff.

"I'm sorry I threw a dead animal at you," Link laughed, kissing her smooth cheek.

Midna rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "I guess that was kind of payback for all of my not-so-nice moments last year, huh?"

"I guess it was," he chuckled.

His laugh was stopped short at the worried look on Midna's face.

"Link," she pointed towards the bush, "Look over there."

Link glanced over at the large shrub, not sure what he was looking for.

It didn't take long, because he could see two blood red eyes peeking out of the greenery.


	11. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm gonna take time here and explain the reasoning behind my story and answer to reviews.

**MyPie234**: I really appreciate you reviewing me almost every chapter and it has been very helpful to me so I thank you! :) In the story, Link isn't a hateful character, only towards Ganondorf and evil. He is in love with Midna so much that he finds it impossible to actually hate her. And I also apologize I stole the name Cecilia from you! It was the first name that popped into my head, and I thought it was familiar. Now I know it was actually in your story!

**Miss Link 87**: All I have to say is thank you! I appreciate good reviews and you gave me one, so thanks for that :)

**Twili Princess Hyrule Queen**: I try my best for imagination, but I do lack it at times. Thanks for the review though! :)

**Soul's Anima**: It's an honest mistake hahaha, Whenever I try to say Ilia, it always turns out 'Lalalia' Thanks for the review! :)

**Tea Bunny**: Honestly, I really don't agree with some parts of my own story either. I've really been lacking imagination for the last few chapters and I just throw in random drama to keep it going. I write short chapters from 1,700 words to 2,400 words because it takes me an entire night non-stop working to get it right, and when I get a good start, I like to keep it as a start so that it can progress into another chapter, and another and so on.

I am honestly considering stripping the story and re-doing it, keeping the same main idea but changing it up a bit. I need opinions on that though so review or PM me please! Also, if you want to contribute some ideas for the story I can most likely incorporate them into the story!

I love to write, and I love writing for The Legend of Zelda, but at times, it can be a real challenge to come up with something amazing that people will love. Most authors can probably relate to what I'm saying here.

So please let me know some ideas that you want to happen! I don't want to give up on Light Connection at all, I just need a creativity boost and I really hope you guys can help me out with that.

Hopefully an update soon, I will start working on Chapter Eleven tonight.

Thanks guys, your support is awesome! :)

**-Bri24**


	12. Important Notice

*****AUTHORS NOTE*****

Hey there ladies and gentleman, summer has arrived and that means I will be writing my butt off for the next two months. My first act of Summer 2012, is to rip apart Light Connection and make it into a story that is 1000 times better than before. I will be deleting it within the week and posting the first revamped chapter tonight.

If you liked the story before, great, you'll probably like it more now. If you didn't like it before, well... whatever hahaha maybe you'll like it now.

The storyline will remain the same for the most part, but there will be changes for sure.

I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful summer. Please read and review for me, it helps me out a ton!

**-Bri24**


End file.
